


Worth It

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Harry Potter Collection [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Percy Weasley Being an Idiot, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Reader-Insert, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 04:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Fred and George know exactly what to do to make Y/n feel a little better.





	Worth It

“Come on, y/n. just…shush”.

Fred bounced y/n in his arms, trying to stop the crying.

He’d been sick for a few days now and he just didn’t seem to be getting any better.

Y/n had a fever, he’d vomited a few times and now he was just so tired.

Arthur had gone to work while Molly had gone out to buy some food and medicine, hoping it’d make y/n feel a little better.

But the twins knew that it’d be a few hours before their mum came back.

So they were stuck with watching y/n.

Which usually wouldn’t have been a huge problem.

Y/n always got along with his older brothers.

He was only 4 years old, so he was a fairly…wild child.

But that’s what made him get along so well with the twins.

They loved to take y/n and play pranks and jokes on people, all of them laughing when they saw Percy’s anger, or Ron’s dumbstruck look, followed by gagging, when he’d smell the Dungbomb in his room.

Y/n was their favourite sibling apart from each other, but right now, they wished he’d just calm down.

Fred put y/n down on the sofa, right besides George.

He was still crying, face red, eyes puffy and nose leaking with snot.

“C’mere”, George groaned, grabbing a tissue and wiping his brother’s nose.

He grimaced exaggeratedly, a small giggle escaping from y/n, as George rolled up the tissue and chucked it at Fred’s head.

“Hey! Gross!”

That just made y/n giggle even more, the crying stopping as George picked him up.

He lay his head on his older brother’s sniffling slightly as he coughed.

George rubbed his back, trying to soothe him as he mouthed something to Fred.

Fred simply nodded, smirking to himself as he walked into the kitchen, filling up a cup of tea, before he tiptoed upstairs, whispering for his twin a minute later.

“George! Come on”.

“Hey, y/n. You wanna see something funny?”

Y/n lifted his head, nodding eagerly.

George carried him upstairs, meeting Fred in front of Percy’s room.

Fred knocked on Percy’s door, waiting for the moody brother to be in view.

The door swung open, Percy’s usual annoyed look painted on his face.

“What?” he asked in his monotone voice, making George roll his eyes.

Fred held out the cup of tea, smiling at his brother.

“Just thought you’d want some tea”.

Percy raised an eyebrow, pursing his lips for a few seconds before he took the cup.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” he asked when neither of them left.

Fred looked to George then back to Percy.

“O-oh…just want to make sure it’s to your taste”, he stumbled, smiling brightly.

Percy sighed, deciding he’d just have a taste and then send the three of them away, so he could focus on his studying.

He raised the cup almost to his lips, but before he could take a sip, the cup seemed to jump up on its own, the little ridges turning into teeth and latching onto his nose.

Fred and George burst out into laughter, while y/n began giggling along with them, watching as Percy shook his head like a maniac, trying to get the cup off.

He ripped it off his nose, smashing the cup on the floor then turning to glare at the three others.

They all fell into silence at the sight of Percy’s red and fuming face, jaw clenched and fists balled by his sides.

“Uh oh”, the twins said in unison, before they began running up the stairs as Percy chased them.

The sound of laughing and Percy yelling got the attention of Ron and Ginny, both peering out of their rooms. Ron looked down the staircase, while Ginny looked up, watching as Percy ran after the twins and yelled curses at them, his nose red and swollen.

Ron rolled his eyes, turning to go back to his room.

“Bloody morons”.

Ginny smiled, listening to y/n’s laughing instead of the crying.

Even if it meant Percy would be mad for a few days, Fred and George managed to make y/n feel a little better, just like they always could.

That was worth the brooding that would come from Percy. As long as y/n was feeling better, who would be too bothered?

Well, apart from Percy, anyway.


End file.
